1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to squeeze spray containers, and more particularly to a spray head which includes both a nozzle part and an air intake part.
2. Background Information
Liquid sprayer heads are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,478 issued Oct. 31, 1972, and 3,749,290 issued July 31, 1973.
The sprayer of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,478 is of a fairly complex construction and includes a pivoted handle which, when squeezed, causes a piston ring to urge liquid contained in a cylinder out of a nozzle. When the handle is released, liquid is drawn up a tube, through a valve and into the liquid cylinder.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,290 discloses a trigger actuated pump wherein after liquid rises through a dip tube, past a check valve and into a pump chamber, squeezing of the trigger compresses the pump chamber to force the liquid past an outlet valve to discharge through a nozzle.
It will be appreciated that the sprayer heads of the mentioned patents must rely either on a spring member (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,478 or a natural resiliency of material forming a liquid chamber (i.e., the U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,290) to draw liquid in a container up a liquid delivery tube and past a check valve mechanism to assure a sufficient supply of the liquid in the cylinder or pump chamber. That, coupled with the requirement for a number of operating parts and valve mechanisms which must be formed to close tolerances, make the mentioned hand operated sprayer heads undesirable particularly from a cost standpoint.